Las 12 campanadas
by Atreegarten
Summary: Antes del Orfanato y la mansión Kido, existió una historia, una tragedia que ahora es solo un sanguinario recuerdo para los que lo presenciaron. Saori, los caballeros de bronce y los dorados convivirán juntos a causa de unas vacaciones dadas por Shion en la mansión Kido, donde serán testigos de sucesos inexplicables y noches de pesadilla con un oscuro pasado detrás de estas.
1. Chapter 1-Prólogo

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no al creador de Saint Seiya, Masami Kurumada.**

**"12 Campanadas" by Atreegarten**

**Prólogo**

_1900_

Una niña corría entre los campos de flores que se alborotaban con el ir y venir de la pequeña. La niña reía y jugaba como si estuviera acompañada de más niños, pero no, estaba sola, sola en ese lugar, sola en el mundo. La pequeña pertenecía a un orfanato cercano a ese campo de flores, _El Orfanato de la hermandad_. No hablaba con nadie, comía apartada de los demás, jugaba sola; su diversión era ella y su imaginación. Llevaba un hermoso collar de perlas brillantes con un corazón de zafiro que resaltaba entre el perlado. Ese corazón se abría para mostrar la fotografía de la madre de la niña en un lado y del otro se encontraba un reloj junto con una canción que sonaba cuando lo abrías. Una tonada de lo más hermosa, cálida, melancólica, hipnotizante. Nunca se quitaba el collar, siempre lo mantenía limpio, le había prometido a su madre nunca quitárselo ya que siempre estaría acompañada.

Una noche a las 11:30 todos dormían plácidamente en sus respectivos dormitorios en el orfanato, excepto la pequeña niña. Ella se mantenía despierta escuchando la tonada de su collar. Ella cantaba junto a la música, la letra la había escuchado en alguno de sus sueños.

Sus parpados le pesaban y cabeceaba conforme seguía su canto. En la habitación abundaba una paz extraña. La tonada melancólica resonaba por las paredes.

_Cierra los ojos, acércate_

_No temas de mí, aventúrate_

_Caerás en los brazos de un ángel_

_Blandirás la espada de la esperanza_

_Ya te está esperando, acércate a él_

_No temas de mí, solo danza_

_Cierra los ojos y danza_

_Caerás en el pecho de tu dios_

_Blandirás la espada de la esperanza_

_Vas a sentir que duermes, no habrá dolor_

_Te ofrecerán la mano. Abre los ojos…_

La pequeña niña se había quedado dormida. Empezó a solar con un hermoso jardín. Un jardín donde abundan todos los que murieron siendo héroes. Donde no existe el sufrimiento, el hambre ni la tristeza.

Las doce campanadas sonaron. Empezaron su cuenta. El cántico del reloj inundó el edificio. La tercera campanada, la cuarta campanada, unos pasos ajenos pisaban con sigilo la madera rechinante. La séptima campanada, la octava campanada, algunos ruidos extraños acompañaron a los pasos en su camino. La novena campanada, la décima campanada, la onceava campanada, un disparo, el silencio total.

Los inquilinos del orfanato saltaron de sus camas alterados y aterrorizados por el sonido. Un llanto perdido resonó por las paredes, unos gritos desgarradores, un coro de sollozos, un segundo disparo. Las pequeñas pisadas inocentes golpeaban el piso, corriendo en busca de ayuda, de una salida. Un pequeño lloraba y gritaba desgarrando sus cuerdas vocales, su rostro colorado y deformado parecía que estallaría, un grito que fue violentamente silenciado por el sonido de un disparo, después el sonido de un cuerpo azotando la fría madera.

La niña, asustada, abrió torpemente la puerta de su habitación para ver a todos correr como animales que acaban de ser liberados de su cautiverio. Empezó a temblar, a perder la capacidad de reaccionar, sus pies parecían pegados al piso. Los disparos y los gritos no cesaban. En ese instante, cuando tuvo la capacidad, corrió hasta llegar a una puerta que daba al sótano y la abrió para adentrarse en la oscuridad. Entre telarañas, basura y animales rastreros se dirigió hacia otra puerta que daba a los campos de flores, en eso escuchó las puertas del sótano siendo destrozadas. La pequeña trataba de abrir la puerta con dificultad, empujaba la puerta con desesperación, golpeaba lo más fuerte que podía hasta tener su rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo y las lágrimas que empezaban a salir. La puerta se abrió con violencia y ella salió corriendo siendo vista por un par de sujetos con trajes negros. La pobre corría y corría con la respiración agitada sin voltear atrás, su garganta se iba secando y su tórax empezaba a doler por el aire acumulado, su llanto era ahogado por ella misma. Quiso vomitar pero no quería detenerse aunque sabía que ya no había caso. Fue bajando la velocidad poco a poco mientras los hombres aceleraban hasta estar a menos de dos metros de ella. Las piernas cortas de la pequeña se doblaron para hacerla caer no sin antes arrancarse el collar del cuello y lanzarlo lo más lejos posible para que no fuera visto. Los hombres se acercaron a ella y la miraron. Ella cerró los ojos, quería dormirse de una vez, extrañamente ya no se sentía nerviosa porque trataba de tener paz en su interior, no quería terminar así. Si quería irse tenía que hacerlo son ningún remordimiento.

Un golpe seco con el hacha fue más que necesario para que la niña empezara a desangrarse. Los hombres huyeron no sin antes mirar a su alrededor para verificar que no estaban siendo observados.

La niña se quedó sola entre las flores; sus ojos perdían el brillo, su rostro perdía su color, apenas pudo mover la boca. La sangre corría rápido y las flores cercanas ya se habían teñido de rojo. No lloró en ese momento porque sabía que iba a estar mejor después. En sus últimos momentos se puso a cantar. A lo mejor así se iría más tranquila.

-_Cierra los ojos… acércate…_ -se detuvo a toser y unos cuantos chorros de sangre salieron de boca. Su voz se iba apagando y su corazón se detuvo en ese momento_-…no temas… de mi… aventúrate… caerás en… los… brazos de… un ángel…_-Sus labios entrecerrados callaron para siempre y sus ojos entre abiertos no fueron capaces de divisar más. Su cuerpo inerte quedó tumbado entre las flores teñidas.

La cruda escena quedó grabada para los ojos del cielo nocturno, una noche que sería recordada por muchos, una escena que sería ocultada para otros más. La noche de la terrible masacre en el orfanato.


	2. Chapter 2-La carta del Santuario

1987

8:30 am

Era una mañana un tanto soleada en la mansión Kido. Las cosas parecían normales como siempre. Las aves cantaban, los niños jugaban y reían. Todo indicaba que sería un día normal. En ese barrio de Tokio los días pasaban como ríos, seguían su cause sin problemas al menos que algún mont´n de rocas impidiera el paso de algunas corrientes.

-¡Bola!

Como era de esperarse esa tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por los inquilinos de la mansión. Los más jóvenes se encontraban jugando mini golf en el amplio jardín de la mansión.

-¡Seiya! – Cierto peliverde corría en dirección hacia donde Seiya había golpeado la pelota. Se detuvo e inclinó su cuerpo para respirar-. Ya no la veo. Esta es la quinta bola que pierdes en la semana.

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, un chico se estiraba en su cama. Su cabello rubio se desparramaba entre la almohada y sus piernas arrugaban las sábanas. El techo fue lo primero que lograron ver los cansados ojos del caballero. Hyoga se levantaba recién o mejor dicho fue despertado por cierto golpe en la ventana.

-Es la quinta vez que me despiertan de esta forma en la semana- Se levanto a duras penas y quejándose. Últimamente no dormía bien, había tenido insomnio durante la última semana, a lo mejor a causa de su último viaje a Siberia el cual fue muy agotador. Se dirigió al baño y se desvistió para tomar una ducha y quitarse esa expresión cansada.

En la oficina de la mansión se encontraba Saori Kido sentada frente al escritorio leyendo algunas correspondencias. Entre las muchas cartas que recibía de bancos, invitaciones a fiestas, cheques y cartas del orfanato se encontraba una con unas letras griegas de color dorado con la firma del Santuario. Le resultó un poco extraño. A pesar de ser la reencarnación de la diosa protectora del Santuario no recibía muchas cartas de este a la mansión. Siempre solía estar cerca presintiendo cuando la necesitaban. Debió ser algo muy importante o una emergencia. Sin mucha prisa pero con cierto interés abrió la carta dejando de lado la demás correspondencia.

_Mi querida Diosa:_

_Como patriarca del Santuario y como el poder se me ha otorgado, les he dado el placer a mis caballeros de tomarse unas vacaciones. Aun no planeamos bien el lugar pero yo les sugerí que fueran a visitarla a su mansión. Sé que es una idea un poco absurda y puede sonar extraño para usted e incluso puede no agradarle o incluso incomodarle pero no estaría mal que ellos fueran por unos días mientras planean donde quedarse. Además podrían protegerla, porque aunque el mal haya cesado su dominio aun queda los peligros cotidianos que acechan a la vuelta de la esquina. Es una sugerencia que le conviene considerar. Piénselo, por favor._

_Mis más cordiales saludos._

_El Patriarca Shion. _

-¿Esto es enserio? –La diosa se puso cómoda en su silla para pensar bien lo que debía hacer-. Los doce caballeros dorados más los bronceados aquí en mi mansión -Lo pensó un buen rato mientras sostenía la carta. Torció su boca y llamó a su sirviente-… ¡Tatsumi!

En menos de cinco segundos, Tatsumi ya estaba en la puerta limpiándose el sudor con un pañuelo, listo para atender las órdenes de su señora.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita Saori?

-Me gustaría que enviaras una carta al Santuario de mi parte. Quiero que estés listo para cuando te pida que la des al correo, ¿entendido?

-Por supuesto. Estaré aquí afuera esperando su llamado –Con una reverencia, Tatsumi se retiró de la oficina de Saori para esperar órdenes.

Por su parte Saori ya estaba con pluma y papel en mano escribiendo la respuesta para el Santuario.

Los bronceados ya se encontraban en el comedor disfrutando de unos deliciosos waffles. Todo parecía normal hasta que llegó Hyoga.

El caballero del cisne se dejó caer a la silla para después cabecear levemente. Los demás lo miraron pero no le prestaron mucha importancia, su viaje a Siberia debió haber sido agotador.

-Aquí tienes tu desayuno, Hyoga –El dragón le arrimó un plato de waffles a un semi dormido Hyoga, el cuál veía el plato mientras su saliva resbalaba por su boca-. ¿Muy cansado?

-¿Ah? –El cisne no había estado poniendo atención a su alrededor, ni siquiera había visto quien le había dado el plato. Estaba demasiado cansado-. Oh, sí, un poco. Llevo como tres días así –Dijo sin mucha importancia para empezar a devorar los deliciosos waffles.

-Deja de dormir tan tarde, te saldrán ojeras –Dijo Shiryu.

Hyoga , quién ya había acabado su desayuno, le dio un empujoncito al plato, tomó el vaso de leche y se levantó de la mesa.

-No duermo tarde, no sé qué me pasa –Bostezó seguido de un estiramiento—y además me duelen un poco los brazos. Debe ser porque no he hecho ejercicio últimamente. Iré a dormir un poco y luego entrenaré en el jardín –Hyoga se dirigió a las escaleras para darse un buen descanso en plena mañana pero lo necesitaba, era extraño que se sintiera de esa forma siendo él un muchacho tan saludable y atlético. Siendo un Santo de Athena.

En ese momento Tatsumi se dirigía a la puerta con una carta en las manos. Pasó a pequeños pasos rápidos. Miró de paso a los cuatro bronceados que quedaban en el comedor mientras les lanzaba una mirada de "Más vale que no hagan desastres, los observo". Seiya, por su parte, sonrió tonta e inocentemente al sirviente.

En la oficina de la mansión, Saori se encontraba hojeando los libros viejos de los estantes. Al menos si alguien entraba daría la idea de que estaba ocupada, no quería quejas o algún otro reclamo en esos momentos. Sacó entre los libros uno que le llamó la atención; un libro blanco sin título ni portada y junto a él unas fotos de su difunto abuelo, Mitsumasa Kido. Las miró un rato y después se puso a pensar en la carta que el Santuario había enviado. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan extraño? No sabía si era el hecho de que los Santos Dorados podrían llegar a la mansión o el hecho de que Shion les haya dado las vacaciones. Ver el libro blanco de nuevo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo tomó y lo dejó caer en el escritorio para después sentarse. Lo hojeó pensando que era alguna novela pero las primeras páginas estaban en blanco. Siguió hojeando, ya casi harta, llegó a una página donde se encontraba una fotografía en blanco y negra y algo deteriorada por el paso de los años. En la fotografía se veía un grupo de niños y algunos adultos. Detrás de ellos se encontraba un edificio con un par de torres con campanas.

-¿Qué es esto? –Saori veía la fotografía sin tomarle mucha importancia hasta que de repente tocaron la puerta-. ¿Quién es?

-Tatsumi, señorita Saori. La carta ha sido enviada con dirección al Santuario.

-Muchas gracias por tus servicios, Tatsumi. Puedes retirarte.

El sirviente se retiró después de una ligera reverencia. Saori volvió la mirada a la fotografía y pensó un poco antes de actuar.

-Tatsumi.

-¿Sí?

-Ven aquí un momento.

Éste se acercó al escritorio de Saori y observó curioso la fotografía que sostenía.

-¿Puedes decirme de qué es esta fotografía?

Tatsumi la observó con detenimiento. Entre cerró los ojos y se acercó. Su expresión era algo confusa y después cambió al darse una idea.

-Señorita Saori, ¿su abuelo nunca le contó cómo eran estas calles antes de que se construyera la mansión y el orfanato? –Dirigió su vista al rostro de la chica quien negó con la cabeza-. No me sorprende –El semblante de Tatsumi cambió a uno más serio-. Antes del orfanato que actualmente está construido había otro orfanato del cual no recuerdo el nombre, pero lo demolieron a los 3 años de haberlo construido. La gente decía que entró en bancarrota y los niños fueron enviados a diferentes orfanatos en Tokio. Donde ahora es la mansión antes era un terreno que se usaba para la siembra o eso fue lo que escuché.

Saori se quedó callada unos segundos viendo la fotografía. Al acabar de escuchar la historia puso la fotografía en su lugar, cerró el libro y lo colocó donde estaba.

-Gracias Tatsumi, puedes retirarte.

-Con su permiso.

Un par de días después en Grecia, más exactamente en El Santuario, los doce caballeros de la orden de Athena se encontraban formados en el templo papal frente a la silla del patriarca donde Shion leía una carta que venía desde Tokio, más exactamente desde la mansión Kido. Terminó de leer la carta y la volvió a meter en el sobre.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó el santo dorado de Aries.

Shion se quedó callado por unos segundos, en realidad disfrutaba el suspenso y más cuando iba dirigido a los dorados. Tuvo que parar con la tortura no porque se hubiese cansado si no por las obligaciones que devoraban su tiempo.

-Si.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó Mu.

-Al parecer Saori aceptó alojarlos en la mansión Kido. Pueden partir mañana en la mañana. No, partirán mañana en la mañana y ese es mi veredicto. Pueden retirarse.

Los 12 caballeros se miraron entre sí. No sabían cómo reaccionar, no sentían exactamente alegría ni amargura ante la respuesta de su diosa. Mu, siendo el segundo al mando ya por costumbre decidió hablar.

-Bien, tendremos que arreglar nuestras cosas. Estaremos algunos días en Tokio vigilando a Saori y luego podremos decidir si quedarnos ahí, regresar o ir a otro lugar, ¿entendido?

Un desganado "Sí" se escuchó por parte de los presentes y así cada uno volvió a su templo a arreglar sus cosas y a prepararse para el viaje que tomarían hacia Tokio.


	3. Chapter 3-La bienvenida y el diario

**Capítulo 3.- La bienvenida y el diario.**

Era otra mañana en la mansión Kido. Todos se encontraban en movimiento por la noticia de la llegada de los Caballeros Dorados. La mansión debía estar impecable y presentable para ellos. En realidad Saori quería dar una buena impresión, después de todo es la reencarnación de la diosa del Santuario y quedaría mal si la mansión en la que vive no es exactamente un espacio para alguien de su nivel.

Cuando la mansión estuvo impecable, Saori llamó mandar a los bronceados bien arreglados para recibir a los dorados. Seiya, Hyoga, Shun y Shiryu bajaron con ropas un poco más elegantes de las que habitualmente usaban.

-¿Y a qué horas llegarán? –Preguntó Shun.

-Se supone que en pocos minutos –Saori revisó su reloj de mano y luego vio la puerta-. Espero que sean puntuales.

En esos momentos los dorados ya estaban en la entrada de la mansión frente a las rejas. Todos vestían ropa informal en vez de sus armaduras las cuales creyeron que se ahorrarían peso en equipaje si no las traían. Las puertas les fueron abiertas y se encaminaron hasta la entrada principal la cual Tatsumi se ofreció de abrirles.

-Bienvenidos sean, caballeros dorados –Con su usual reverencia, Tatsumi recibió primero a los santos.

-Gracias.

Ahora se encontraban frente a frente con los bronceados y Saori. La diosa carraspeó un poco antes de hablar.

-Bienvenidos sean mis caballeros. Espero que disfruten su estancia en la mansión Kido. ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?

-Ligero –Contestó Aioria-, ni lo sentimos.

-Mu nos teletransportó hasta aquí. Pensamos que sería mucho más fácil –Dijo Aldebarán con una sonrisa—y económico, nos ahorramos el dinero de venir en avión.

-¿Cómo ha estado usted y los bronceados? –Preguntó Mu mientras dejaba las maletas en el suelo siendo acompañado por los demás quienes no paraban de mirar los alrededores de la mansión de su diosa.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar –La diosa hizo una señal a algunos de los sirvientes que estaban cerca de ahí-. Lleven el equipaje de los caballeros a las habitaciones en donde se les ha acomodado – Vuelve su mirada a los dorados-. Serán dos camas por habitación así que avisen a los sirvientes sobre el equipaje de cada uno.

Y así, todos los presentes rompieron filas para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

En la primera habitación se encontraban los buenos amigos Mu y Aldebarán desempacando sus cosasy. La habitación era de un buen tamaño, sin exagerar. Tenía algunas comodidades como un sillón junto a una mesita de noche y calefacción. Era como estar en un buen hotel. Los dos estaban callados, cerraban los ojos y hacían sus deberes con calma colocando sus cosas en su lugar hasta que Mu guió su vista hacia Aldebarán a quien notó distraído.

-¿Te preocupa algo?.- Preguntó Mu.

-¿Cómo? –Respondió Aldebarán como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta—Oh, pues… no lo sé. ¿No sientes algo...

-¿Extraño? –Completó.

-Sí, algo como eso.

-Debo decir que sí. Desde que entramos por esa puerta he tenido cierta sensación. No había sentido algo así cuando estábamos en El Santuario.- Dijo Mu.

-¿Crees que deberíamos decir algo? –Agregó Aldebarán después de acomodar sus cosas sentándose en la cama.

-… Mejor esperemos –Terminó de decir en caballero de Aries mientras cerraba el cajón del tocador.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, Aioria abrió la ventana para observar los jardines de la mansión y sus alrededores. El viento despeinaba su cabello, estaba fresco, el viento fresco de la mañana. Aioros entró en ese momento con un par de toallas en mano.

-¿Te vas a duchar? –Preguntó el arquero.

-Aun no. Entre tu primero si quieres.

Cuando Aioros se dispuso a entrar al baño se detuvo en la puerta mientras agarraba la manilla quedándose así por unos segundos. Aioria lo vio y arqueó la ceja extrañado pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo el arquero lo volteó a ver y solo le sonrió para después adentrarse en el baño.

El caballero de leo giró la cabeza hacia la ventana para volver a sentir el viento contra su rostro. Se encontró con un viento pesado y helado haciendo que frunciera enseño y cerrara la ventana para tumbarse en la cama y dormir unos minutos.

Ya era medio día. Los caballeros habían terminado de comer junto con los demás en la gran mesa que se encontraba en medio de la sala. Toda la comida había sido deliciosa y cara, solo para darles la bienvenida a los caballeros. Saori se retiró primero para ir a su oficina y relajarse un rato leyendo. Los caballeros se encaminaron a la también enorme sala y se sentaron para ver un poco la televisión.

-Vaya, hace tiempo que no disfrutaba de una comida como esa –Dijo Death Mask de Cáncer mientras estiraba sus brazos y movía su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola con sus manos.

-En el santuario la comida no es muy importante y quiero decir que si es cara o es barata. Con que nos quite el hambre es bueno –Dijo Afrodita-. Pero sería bueno disfrutar de cosas así más seguido. A veces me harta comer lo mismo en toda la semana –Decía mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y soltaba un suspiro.

Empezaron a hablar sobre comida, la mejor conversación que pudieron encontrar. Hace tiempo que no veían; desde la última guerra con Hades y ya había pasado un poco menos de un año desde que los dorados fueron revividos por Athena con la ayuda de los dioses.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la mansión, Saori se encontraba abriendo el libro blanco de ayer. Lo hojeó rápido para buscar la foto y brincándose algunas páginas logró dar con esta. La sostuvo entre sus dedos y la observó con detenimiento. El orfanato, los niños, las torres, las campanas y el fondo que parecía ser un campo abierto, un pastizal tal vez. Los rostros de las personas no se distinguían con facilidad a causa del desgaste pero podía notar que sonreían. Pensó en que podía hacer un álbum de fotos viejas sobre el lugar, o una pequeña galería en algún rincón de la mansión, le daría un toque antiguo e interesante. La volvió a colocar en su lugar y siguió hojeando la generosa cantidad de hojas en su mayoría en blanco para así dar con algunas hojas con letras. Al parecer eran parte de un diario. La curiosidad de la diosa se hizo presente y empezó a leer la primera hoja.

_2 de Abril de 1899_

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy estuve jugando con mi mamá y mi gato. Somos muy alegres cuando estamos juntas. Cuando le pregunté a mi mamá sobre papá, ella me empiezo a hacer cosquillas y yo terminé por olvidar lo que le había preguntado, pero es divertido. He pensado que el trabajo no lo deja venir a la casa pero creo que pronto va a volver._

Hojeó para seguir leyendo.

_4 de Abril de 1899_

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy mi mamá estuvo en cama todo el día y me dijo que alimentara al gato mientras ella descansaba. Durmió casi toda la tarde pero bajo a cenar conmigo. Me dijo que tal vez yo tendría que ayudarla con los que aceres de la casa porque se sentía muy mal así que la ayudé a lavar los platos._

Saori terminó de leer y se distrajo por las risas que se escuchaban desde la sala antes de dar vuelta a la página. Los caballeros estaban pasando un rato agradable y eso le tranquilizaba. Cerró el libro para levantarse y encaminarse hacia la sala donde vio a todos sentados mientras veían la televisión. Sonrió por unos instantes mientras recordaba algunas cosas que solo ella sabía. El recuerdo de su infancia y de su abuelo, de esos momentos de niña rica y caprichosa que se divertía con el sufrimiento de otros. De pronto la televisión empezó a fallar.

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Seiya al ver la estática en la pantalla.

-Algún fallo o tal vez no hay señal en ese canal –Hyoga oprimió los botones para cambiar el canal pero todos seguían igual.

-Esa televisión siempre ha tenido un buen mantenimiento –Se acercó Saori a la sala-, no entiendo por qué está así –Colocó su mano en el mentón. Se suponía que todo en la mansión debía estar en buen funcionamiento. Mañana arreglaría las cosas con los sirvientes.

Al pasar varios minutos tratando de componer la televisión, moviendo cables y oprimiendo botones sin lograr su objetivo se retiraron a sus habitaciones para descansar un rato, algunos se entretuvieron charlando en el pasillo, leyendo y otros dándose un baño.

Por otro lado Mu y Aldebarán observaban la mansión cerca del marco de su habitación. Mu carraspeó ligeramente.

-Sigo sintiendo una extraña sensación.

-Igual yo. ¿Crees que los demás lo hayan notado? –Su vista se posó a los que estaban en los pasillos charlando normalmente. Sus rostros se mantenían neutrales junto con una que otra risilla.

-Si nosotros lo notamos ellos también deberían. Esperemos al anochecer -Dijo Mu antes de adentrarse en la recámara.


	4. Chapter 4-La cena es un campo de tensión

La tarde había transcurrido con normalidad después de lo ocurrido con la televisión. Los caballeros se encontraban descansando en sus habitaciones, algunos se encontraban sentados en las sillas del jardín y otros leyendo alguna revista y conversando entre ellos. Shaka estaba en un pasillo observando los cuadros que se encontraban en la pared. Sus ojos azules se encontraban entreabiertos, su mirada era muy profunda en ese momento. Parpadeó y guió su vista hacia el final del pasillo donde no había nada más que la blanca e impecable pintura que abundaba en el resto de la mansión pero se quedó pensando unos momentos en silencio y cerró los ojos. Se podría decir que si alguien lo hubiese visto en ese momento habría pensado que se había quedado dormido de pie. Si los demás caballeros no lo conocieran lo suficiente lo habrían pensado.

Camus pasaba por ahí con un libro en mano, uno de esos libros que a primera vista parece interminable, de los que algunas personas dejan a la mitad por no creer poder con tantas páginas. Vio a Shaka quién seguía observando la pared y se acercó a él para tomarle el hombro.

—Shaka.

El mencionado salió del trance sin abrir sus ojos. Su rostro se encontraba sereno como normalmente era pero con un toque de duda y de sugestión. Giró su cabeza hacia el caballero de acuario y fingió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Camus, ¿se te ofrece algo?

—Es casi hora de la cena, Saori quiere que comamos todos juntos y me llamó para avisarles —Dijo el caballero observando la expresión de Shaka, algo le pasaba, tal vez. Quizá eran ideas suyas, Shaka acostumbraba a entrar en trance en posición de loto y algunas veces de pie pero ¿Cuál había sido la razón?, se preguntaba.

—Entiendo, en seguida bajo.

Media hora después todos se encontraban en la mesa rodeados de platillos, más comida de ricos. Todos agradecieron la comida para empezar a comer. El choque de las cucharas con los platos empezó a sonar. Mu y Aldebarán se habían lanzado algunas miradas en el transcurso de la cena, tal vez se preguntaban si era momento para hacer mención sobre el presentimiento que tenían sobre la mansión, si alguien más lo tenía. Entonces Aioria habló.

—Señorita Atena, ¿usted vive bien aquí?

— ¿Disculpa? —Saori dejó su cuchara a un lado y miró a Aioria.

—Le pregunto que si usted lleva una buena vida aquí, ¿vive sin problemas?

—Por supuesto que sí —Contestó de inmediato la diosa con una expresión de extrañeza hacia el caballero—. ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

Los demás caballeros miraron a Aioria como dándose una idea de a lo que se refería al cuestionarse. Mu comprendió que en efecto él y Aldebarán no eran los únicos que habían tenido un presentimiento extraño. Pensó que era momento de que hablara sobre el tema. Pensó en alguna forma de empezar sin inquietar a su diosa.

—Si me permite hablar le comentaré algo que tal vez tenga que ver con la pregunta de Aioria.

—Adelante.

—Nosotros los caballeros dorados, como bien sabe, tenemos ocho sentidos: Los cinco sentidos que toda persona posee, el sexto de la intuición, el séptimo que nos permite alcanzar el máximo cosmos, el octavo que nos permite adentrarnos en el mundo de los muertos con vida y el noveno sentido con el que se puede alcanzar el máximo poder de concentración, el poder de la voluntad que los dioses poseen. —Se detuvo un momento para cuestionarse el por qué de la expresión dudosa de la diosa. Saori no tenía idea de por qué le estaba comentando esas cosas al parecer. Rió en sus adentros y pensó en ir al punto—. ¿Usted no ha tenido algún presentimiento de esta mansión?

Saori se quedó callada siendo ahora observada por el resto de los presentes hasta que suspiró y respondió.

—No sé a qué se deba la pregunta ni la explicación que has dado pero no —cerró los ojos—, no he tenido ningún problema con esta mansión. He vivido aquí toda mi vida y hasta ahora no he tenido ninguna clase de presentimiento. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? —Dirigió su mirada al resto de los caballeros.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y un aire de tensión. Se miraron entre si como buscando alguna respuesta en rostros familiares. Aldebarán miraba a Mu preguntado con la vista y algunos gestos hasta que el caballero de aries volvió a hablar.

—La cena ha estado deliciosa. Tengo que decirme afortunado de estar disfrutando algo como esto —Sonrió ligeramente como de costumbre y se llevó la última cucharada de sopa a la boca.

Saori arqueó la ceja. Paseó su vista por las caras de todos, observó sus expresiones. Si había algo que querían decirle que lo hicieran. Se supone que a su diosa le debían tener confianza. ¿Qué era tan difícil de decir?

—Todos —Habló Saori—, todos ustedes tienen un semblante muy extraño hoy, hasta los bronceados. Díganme de una buena vez lo que les pasa, y quiero escucharlo ahora —El tono de Saori era firme y serio.

Mu no cambiaba su expresión serena pero dejó que alguien más se atreviera a hablar, si no él daría el segundo paso. La diosa se estaba desesperando y seguía mirando a los presentes con la mirada firme hasta que alguien carraspeó.

Creo que es el momento de hablar —Habló Death Mask—. Creo que todos nos hemos dado cuenta, o más bien casi todos nos hemos dado cuenta de lo que pasa aquí —Se puso cómodo en la silla para continuar—. Desde que entre a esta mansión hay una sensación que no me deja en paz. Es como tener a un alma del Yomotsu quejándose y colgando de mi espalda. Estoy diciendo que aquí hay una generosa cantidad de energía y está mezclada entre la negativa y la positiva.

El ambiente se tensó de repente. Un aire pesado rodeaba a los caballeros y a su diosa mientras escuchaban a Death Mask. Todos sabían que el caballero de cáncer tenía un sexto sentido bastante fuerte. Era el que más convivía con los muertos teniendo la entrada del Yomotsu en su templo y el estar hablando sobre esa clase de cosas era como hablar sobre el partido de fútbol de ayer.

—Señorita Atena, ¿ha notado algo nuevo en estos días? ¿Algún objeto? —Death Mask trataba de ser lo más directo posible para la confundida diosa.

Saori mantenía su mirada fija en el caballero. Se quedó en silencio por algunos minutos mientras algunos murmullos paseaban por el aire. Los demás caballeros trataron de seguir con la comida hasta acabar la cena. El choque del metal contra el vidrio volvió a escucharse. Saori elevó su rostro y volvió a mirar a cáncer.

—Death Mask, quisiera verte en mi oficina en media hora —Miró su reloj. Eran exactamente las 8:30 de la noche—. Necesito que hablemos.

El caballero asintió y se levantó de su silla seguido por los demás quienes se encaminaron hacia la cocina para dejar sus platos.

Los de bronce se quedaron en la sala hablando. Hyoga, quien estaba en sentado en uno de los sillones, subió las piernas mientras observaba a los demás. El cisne tenía la mirada ligeramente caída, como tratando de disimularla. Shun se le quedó viendo y se acercó a él.

— ¿Estás bien Hyoga? —Se sentó junto al caballero del cisne—. Estás muy callado. ¿Estás triste?

—No —Contestó.

— ¿Puedes decirme?

Hyoga cambió un poco su expresión y arqueó la mirada junto con sus labios para no preocupar a Shun.

—Estoy bien— Dijo mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa—. Tengo sueño, eso es todo.

—Es algo temprano ¿no crees?... Oh, debe ser por el viaje a Siberia. ¿Estuviste entrenando mucho allá?

—Sí, bastante —Se levantó del sillón para quedar de perfil hacia Shun

—. Me voy a dormir. Que tengas buenas noches.

Shun se quedó extrañado ante la actitud de Hyoga tan cortante, pero supuso que en realidad debió estar bastante cansado y lo último que quería era que lo molestaran así que decidió dejarlo pasar esta vez.

Eran las 9 en punto pm. Saori se encontraba en su oficina y en sus manos estaba el libro blanco que había estado leyendo. Lo puso sobre el escritorio y se puso cómoda en su silla. Abrió el libro y lo hojeó hasta la última página que había leído. Estuvo varios segundos viendo pasar las hojas en blanco una tras otra hasta que llegó a los escritos. Continuó leyendo.

_5 de Abril de 1899_

_Querido diario_

_Hoy estuve jugando con el gato porque mi mamá se quedó en cama todo el día. Me aburrí y me puse a limpiar el desorden de mi cuarto. Mi mamá me dijo que en un par de días más estaría mejor._

_6 de Abril de 1899_

_Querido diario_

_Hoy mientras jugaba en el garaje me lastimé la mano con las herramientas de jardín. Me duele la mano y no puedo moverla mucho así que la tuve que vendar. Mi mamá ha gastado mucho dinero en medicinas y me preocupa pero dice que ya se va a aliviar. A veces cuando entro a la habitación y ella está dormida me regaña porque no quiere que nadie la moleste._

_9 de Abril de 1899_

_Querido diario_

_Hoy rompí dos platos mientras los lavaba. Mi mano aun está vendada y se me cayeron. Mi mamá me gritó porque dijo que eran muy caros y me mandó a mi habitación. Ha estado muy enojada estos días._

_13 de Abril de 1899_

_Querido diario_

_Estoy muy triste, muy triste porque el gato murió. No sé porque, yo siempre lo alimentaba cuando tenía hambre y jugaba con él. Era muy joven, solo tenía 2 años. Mi mamá me regañó y dijo que era mi culpa y que ya no volvería a tener otra mascota. Me encerré en mi habitación porque ya no quería oír gritar a mi mamá. Te voy a extrañar Minino._

En ese momento tocaron la puerta. Saori levantó la mirada y cerró el libro.

—Adelante.

Death Mask asomó su cabeza por la puerta y Saori hizo un ademán con la mano para que accediera a la oficia. El caballero entró despreocupado, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando a las paredes y los libreros que había ahí. Saori vio el reloj. Death Mask había llegado 10 minutos tarde. Con una actitud seria que retomaba cuando de cosas de diosa se refería le dijo al caballero que se sentara.

— ¿Té? —Preguntó la diosa señalando una taza de porcelana.

—No gracias. Estoy a reventar —Dijo cáncer—. Dígame ¿de qué quiere hablarme?

Saori dio un sorbo a su té.

—Tengo entendido de que sabes mucho de esas cosas de espíritus. ¿Qué dices que sientes en la mansión? —Quería ser directa. Estaba cansada de tantas vueltas al asunto sin llegar a una buena explicación.

—Aquí hay energía, señorita. Hay mucha energía. No toda es mala, no toda es buena —Puso los codos sobre la mesa para apoyar el mentón en sus manos—. Pero le digo que he sentido una sensación que recorre mi espalda. Una sensación que hace que se me erice la piel, algo no muy común pero tampoco alarmante para mí. Siento que esas energías se cuelgan de mis brazos, de mis piernas, de mi cuello. Me abrazan la espalda y la cintura. Una sensación que alguien como usted no quisiera experimentar ¿verdad?. Imagine. Está en un cuarto oscuro, sin ventanas, completamente oscuro. Se encuentra rodeada de la nada pero siente la compañía de esas energías. Ellas quieren jugar con usted y usted va a unírseles. Ellas quieren hacerla pensar que el juego es fácil, ellas tienen experiencia en esta clase de juegos. Van a ganar o al menos eso piensan las energías. Las energías están en la mansión señorita. No deje que sus juegos la consuman o acabará siendo parte de las atracciones de la feria.

Saori se había quedado estática. Su mirada era expectante y mostraba su sorpresa ante las palabras del caballero.

Death Mask paseó su mirada por el escritorio y se encontró con el libro blanco en el que Saori posaba su mano derecha.

— ¿Un nuevo libro?

La diosa dio un pequeño brinco. Vio a Death Mask y luego al libro. Apartó su mano para observarlo.

—Sí. Al parecer es un diario pero las primeras hojas están en blanco. También hay una foto antigua que muestra a unos niños que habitaban el orfanato que estaba antes aquí —Sacó la fotografía del libro y se la entregó a Death Mask.

El caballero la tomo entre sus dedos y la examinó. Sus ojos iban de esquina a esquina en la foto. Torció la sonrisa y bajo la fotografía para mirar a Saori.

—Tenga cuidado. No sabe con qué puede estar tratando señorita Atena —.Dicho esto el cangrejo se levantó y le entregó la foto a su diosa para después retirarse.

Saori se quedó pensando en las palabras de Death Mask. ¿El libro tenía algo que ver con lo que estaba pasando? Era todo tan extraño. Nunca había tenido esta sensación antes. La ansiedad la atacó por unos segundos. La oficina estaba demasiado cerrada pero el calor rápidamente se transformaba en frío, un frío pesado. Se levantó y salió de la oficina para dirigirse a su habitación mientras los demás caballeros de bronce subían también. Tenía el presentimiento que esta noche no iba a poder conciliar el sueño.


	5. Chapter 5- La confusión y el silencio

Eran las 10 de la noche. La oscuridad reinaba casi por completo en la mansión Kido si no fueran por unas cuantas luces encendidas en los pasillos y en las habitaciones de quienes yacían despiertos.

En la habitación de Saori, esta se encontraba preparándose para dormir, lo cual ella pensaba que con suerte lograría. La conversación con Death Mask la había dejado pensativa y se cuestionaba así misma si las cosas estarían bien. Pensaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación. Una sensación de pánico la invadió por unos fugaces segundos pero no se dejaría llevar, pensó. Había traído el libro consigo, no tuvo una razón solo pensó que debía tenerlo cerca a pesar de las palabras de Death Mask y lo puso sobre un escritorio que estaba frente a la ventana.

En otra habitación se encontraba Afrodita sentado en la cama junto a la ventana viendo hacia la calle. Esta noche se sentía diferente, pensó que debía ser porque estaba durmiendo en una cama diferente y en un lugar diferente, lejos de Grecia. Death Mask salió del baño y se sentó en la cama después de dar un gran bostezo para costarse.

—Te vez muy relajado. ¿Hablaste de algo con la señorita Atena?—Le preguntó Afrodita.

—Si —Contestó sin despejar la mirada del techo.

—… ¿Y? — Afrodita había esperado alguna otra respuesta pero al parecer el cangrejo no estaba muy dispuesto ahora —. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Qué es esta sensación que tenemos? ¿Hay algo que anda mal aquí verdad? ¿De qué se trata eso de las supuestas energías? ¿Death?—Enfatizó confundido el pisciano haciendo énfasis en la mención del nombre de cáncer.

Las preguntas de Afrodita solo hacían que a Death Mask le diera más sueño. Parecía un sujeto a quién su esposa interrogaba después de haber llegado tarde de una noche de copas. El caballero de cáncer solo suspiró.

—Bueno, bueno, solo hablamos de que algunas cosas no estaban bien aquí, que había ciertas energías negativas, nada de qué preocuparse… —Death Mask se quedó callado de golpe. Su mirada estuvo perdida por un par de segundos, algunas cosas pasaron por su cabeza y después soltó una pequeña risa agregando un pequeño suspiro —… a quien engaño.

Las pocas luces que alumbraban los pasillos de la mansión se apagaron para así quedar en completa oscuridad, tan solo la tenue luz de la luna podía filtrarse por las ventanas a través de las cortinas que las cubrían. No se escuchaba ningún ruido dentro, ni siquiera un ronquido, todo era silencio, un inusual silencio.

En la habitación de Saori, esta yacía dormida entre las sábanas de seda. Su expresión lucía calmada, como si cuando durmiera no tuviera ninguna preocupación, se podría decir que parecía estar muerta si no fuera por el suave movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Frunció enseño por un momento para después volver a su expresión calmada, al parecer estaba empezando a soñar. De un momento a otro el inicio de ese sueño se convirtió en una avalancha de sensaciones extrañas y algunos escalofríos que atentaron contra su piel. Sus dedos se movían lento al principio pero poco a poco fueron arrugando la sábana con la que se cubría. Empezó a sudar como si hubiera corrido un maratón, en su rostro se formó una expresión de confusión y su enseño volvió a fruncirse. Su respiración se agitaba como si tratara de correr más rápido, si, quería correr ¿Acaso estaba siendo perseguida? ¿Por quién y por qué? Aun dormida se llevó la mano hacia la frente y comenzó a palpar con suavidad como si su mano estuviera despegada del resto del cuerpo y tuviera movimientos propios, parecía que trataba de calmarse a sí misma y al final lo logró, ella ni siquiera estaba consciente de sus acciones pero pudo volver a estar tranquila. Los latidos de su corazón se regulaban junto a su respiración.

4 habitaciones más adelante, Hyoga se encontraba recostado en su cama, sus ojos estaban casi cerrados por el cansancio pero una expresión de angustia tomaba su cara y en sus adentros no podía entender el por qué. Sentía mucho, demasiado, dentro de él una estampida de extrañas e incómodas sensaciones corría y no podía parar. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente resaltando el extraño dolor que sentía. No sabía por qué sentía eso, solo quería detenerlo, le hacía daño aun siendo un joven muchacho caballero de Atena que había sido entrenado para soportar el dolor físico y así enfrentarse a los fríos vientos de Siberia y al agua congelada donde hacía sus entrenamientos pero ese dolor tenía algo peculiar que no reconocía, nunca lo había sentido, ¿Una enfermedad? No, lo sabría y la habría combatido sin problemas con descanso y medicamentos. Abrió los ojos en par con una expresión despierta, su mirada se posaba en el techo y sin poder mover su cuerpo sus puños cerrados y su boca entreabierta dejó salir un gemido al verse incapaz de soltar alguna palabra. Quedó petrificado por varios minutos como si algún objeto pesado estuviera sobre el arrebatándole la respiración. Sintió que moría ahogado hasta que con una bocanada de aire rompió el silencio y la petrificación de su cuerpo. Su rostro tenía un tono rojizo y estaba contraído por la falta de aire, se esforzaba por volver a tener aire en los pulmones con desesperación hasta que se reguló su respiración. Se levantó para quedar sentado en la cama, sus ojos azules veían sus manos y piernas temblorosas, levantó su brazo izquierdo para ponerlo en su cabeza haciendo que sus dedos se perdieran en su rubia cabellera. Volteó a todos lados con la mirada confusa y con un pequeño destello de inocencia habitando en ella. Volvió a acostarse como si no hubiera pasado nada y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

En la habitación donde se encontraban Saga y Shura apenas se podían escuchar las respiraciones de sus inquilinos. Dormían plácidamente hasta que Shura tuvo que abrir los ojos a causa de Saga quién al parecer empezaba a pronunciar palabras al azar.

—Cállate Kanon —Pronunciaba el mayor entre sueños.

Shura lo miraba en silencio con una expresión seria pero irritada, no sabía que el gemelo tenía esas costumbres. Trató de volver a conciliar el sueño y se dio la vuelta para quedar a espaldas de géminis. Si Kanon los hubiera acompañado seguramente habría sido algo más desastroso sabiendo lo "bien" que se llevan ese par. El caballero de capricornio empezó a tener sed y levantó la cabeza para ver si había algún vaso de agua pero no así que somnoliento se levantó de la cama con sigilo para no despertar a Saga quien al parecer seguía en el quinto sueño junto con Kanon ya que sus expresiones no eran habituales, no eran el rostro serio que siempre aparentaba, hasta se veía gracioso pero Shura no le tomó mucha importancia y abrió la puerta con cuidado para no hacerla rechinar.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras que bajó con cuidado debido a la oscuridad. Un ruido proveniente de una rama de árbol que golpeó la ventana lo hizo voltear pero siguió su camino hasta la cocina. Tomó un vaso y lo llenó de agua para tomar un poco ahí mismo y después se llevó el vaso consigo.

Al llegar al oscuro pasillo caminó para llegar a la habitación que por suerte había memorizado por cada puerta, tomó la manilla y la giró lentamente. Se escuchó un susurrante "hey" a una corta distancia del caballero.

Shura volteó rápidamente para ver a quien le llamaba. No había nadie en el pasillo más que él. Se quedó un rato esperando a que alguien saliera de alguna de las habitaciones o por si volvía a escuchar ese susurro. Nada. Giró la manilla de la puerta y se adentró en la habitación para ver a de nuevo a Saga dormido pero sin las expresiones, al parecer se había calmado su pelea interna con Kanon.

El reloj dio las 12 y el tic tac fue acompañado por la primera campanada, luego la segunda, la tercera, el ruido le ayudaba a Shura dormirse mientras contaba las campanadas las cuales se podían oír perfectamente más no eran muy fuertes como para despertar a los que dormían. La séptima campanada, la octava, la novena, la décima, la onceava.

No se escuchó un ruido más. Shura quien estaba casi dormido notó la ausencia de la doceava campanada pero supuso que el reloj no funcionaba bien y se quedó dormido ignorando lo ocurrido en el pasillo.

La noche transcurrió normalmente y sin ningún problema. Todos durmieron tranquilos aunque ciertas personas tuvieron uno que otro percance al principio pero después todo fue al paso calmado.

Eran las 4 de la madrugada y todos seguían durmiendo. Se podría decir que ningún ruido se escuchaba en los alrededores, todo seguía tranquilo. El viendo brillaba por su ausencia y solo los árboles eran capaces de notarlo a esas horas. Las hojas sueltas caían lentamente y quedaban atrapadas por encima de las ventanas. Las ramas más débiles empezaron a moverse por el viento que comenzaba a soplar. Las nubes empezaban a juntarse y a formar mantos húmedos gigantes. Unas pequeñas y casi perceptibles gotas de agua cayeron para dar con el techo de la mansión, después vinieron más igual de finas para comenzar a formar pequeños riachuelos que corrían por los tubos y a caer como cascadas. El tiempo siguió con su marcha hasta que salió un amanecer desapercibido por el cielo gris. La lluvia que hace unas horas eran pequeños diamantes se había convertido en cascadas que formaban ríos por las calles.

Ciertos ojos esmeralda despertaron en ese momento, que aun adormilados seguían radiando pureza. Esos ojos habían sido alagados por varios, hasta por los espectros de Hades quienes no dudaron en creer que el sería el nuevo cuerpo del señor del inframundo. Shun se estiró y bostezó somnoliento, miró al reloj que indicaba las 7 am. El siempre se levantaba temprano a correr pero al ver la fuerte lluvia que caía fuera no fue posible, prefirió quedarse que salir y enfermarse. Se quitó el pijama conformado por una camisa blanca sencilla y unos simples bóxers holgados del mismo color para cambiarse y salir a desayunar. No había nadie así que bajó en silencio por las escaleras. No oía nada, quería ser sigiloso cuando bajara pero nunca lo fue tanto. No escuchaba sus propios pasos y el rozar de su mano por la madera pulida del barandal. Inclinó su cabeza en señal de desconcierto pero siguió bajando hasta que llegó a la cocina, aun sin escuchar sus pasos ni el rechinido de la puerta que daba hacia el patio trasero. Parecía que todo el sonido estaba apagado, no escuchaba nada, absolutamente nada. Shun empezó a tener un mal presentimiento y corrió de nuevo escaleras arriba hasta llegar con prisa hasta el pasillo y tomar la manilla de la puerta de la habitación donde dormía Ikki pero recordó que él no estaba en la mansión así que fue a la puerta que quedaba en frente ignorando quien estuviera durmiendo ahí. La tocó pero no escuchó nada. Tomó la manilla y la giró pero no abría, estaba con seguro. Suspiró y eso fue lo que oyó, su voz aun permanecía con él. Fue a la habitación de al lado e intentó abrirla pero los resultados fueron los mismos que con la anterior. Fue a la puerta de Saori y la tocó con mucha fuerza lastimándose los nudillos. Shun empezó a desesperarse, más de lo que ya estaba. Se tapó los oídos como si eso fuera a regresar el sonido pero no pasó nada. Volteó a todos lados con una mirada hundida en preocupación y desesperación. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No entendía. Se sentía el ser más solitario del mundo al verse entre tanto silencio y son poder ver a sus amigos y compañeros. Caminó hacia las escaleras para bajarlas y dirigirse a la puerta la cual no pudo abrir. Intentó usar su cadena pero esta no respondía a sus órdenes de ataque. Tiró la cadena al piso resignado. Estaba solo, solo y sin poder oír algo más que su propia voz.

Andrómeda comenzó a templar, cayó de rodillas al piso junto con sus manos y bajando la cabeza se lamentó en silencio a gatas. Empezó a suspirar entrecortado y sus ojos esmeraldas empezaron a humedecerse. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo junto con su nariz por el esfuerzo a no llorar pero terminó cediendo ante él mismo. Empezó a gritar desesperado.

— ¡I-IKKI! —Se lamentaba mientras se ahogaba con sus propios suspiros. No podía soportarlo, no podría, era demasiado para él, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal castigo? No entendía nada, solo que sentí la mayor de las tristezas—. ¡IKKI! ¡S-SEIYA! ¡E-ESCUCHENME!... p-por favor —Pegó su frente con el piso—. N-No… no quiero estar s-solo… No por favor… ¡ALGUIEN! ¡POR FAVOR ESCÚCHEME!

Sus lloriqueos parecían en vano y el rostro de Shun era un carmesí que aunque fino, era notable. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y rojizos también, sus mejillas estaban húmedas por el paso de sus lágrimas. Volvió a callarse y se quedó quieto como si estuviera sedado. De pronto un sonido surgió desde las entrañas de la mansión, una melodía calmada y hermosa. Shun levantó la vista con sorpresa y limpiándose las lágrimas se levantó y empezó a pasear la mirada por la mansión. La escuchaba, podía escuchar esa tonada y eso lo hizo sonreír y correr hacia las escaleras otra vez siguiendo el ruido. Era como un niño que corría jugando a las escondidas. Buscó por el pasillo y por las mesitas que había en él y aunque aun no era capaz de abrir las puertas se sentía más calmado al poder oír tal melodía que lo llenaba de paz en su interior. Su mirada se posó sobre un objeto al final del pasillo y caminó lentamente hacia él en cuando supo que la música provenía del objeto. El objeto comenzó a brillar cuando más se acercaba Shun a causa de la tenue luz de las ventanas. Andrómeda se puso de rodillas ante el objeto el cual era un collar de perlas con un corazón de zafiro que estaba abierto dejando ver la fotografía de una mujer y un reloj en el otro lado. Entrecerró los ojos para poder apreciar bien la fotografía hasta poder verla a los ojos perfectamente. Eran claros y profundos, sus rasgos eran europeos y su cabello era oscuro. Al mirar a los ojos a la fotografía Shun sintió una pesadez enorme la cual hizo que cerrara el collar haciendo que la canción dejara de sonar.

Su cuerpo quedó tendido en el suelo como la escena de un crimen y quedó ahí, solo con su respiración entre cortada, sintiendo la eternidad que le esperaba por delante.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Lo primero que escuchó fue la lluvia golpeando la ventana. Se sentía exhausto y con algo de escalofrío. Shun se giró para quedar viendo al techo y suspiro profundamente mientras sujetaba la sábana con fuerza. Dio otro suspiro.

—Una pesadilla… fue solo una pesadilla —Se dijo inmóvil mientras miraba el techo y el reloj marcaba las 7 am.


End file.
